An Odd Blessing
by Lady Zara
Summary: Arthur jamais se preparou para um ataque de nações aliadas em tempos de paz. Ele nunca esperou que seus AMIGOS fossem tentar estuprá-lo. Nunca. Felizmente, para ele, algumas coisas ruins são na verdade bênçãos travestidas. (Yaoi, temas adultos, FrUk, Oneshot)


_**Bon soir mes amis**_

**Eis**** me ****aqui**** de novo, com ****uma**** nova ****fic**** FrUk ****para ****seu**** divertimento.**

**Avisos iniciais aos navegantes:**

**Hetalia não me pertence (se pertencesse eu seria senhora do mundo. Literalmente), mas sim ao titio Hidekaz. Esse documento não possui qualquer fim lucrativo. É apenas ****entretenimento**** para mim e para meus leitores.**

**Essa fic apresenta conteúdo inapropriado para menores de 16 anos. Contém:  
- Linguagem vulgar  
- Temas adultos (abuso sexual)**

**Estejam devidamente avisados.**

**(Não tem sexo explícito, entretanto. Se isso é o que você procura, sorry, aqui não há)**

**TRADUÇÕES:**

_**Oui - (Francês) **_Sim_**  
Non - (Francês) **_Não_**  
Anglaterre - (Francês)**_Inglaterra  
_**Merde - (Francês) **_Merda  
_**Nom de dieu de putain! De bordel! De merde! De saloperie! De connard d'enculé! De ta mère...- **_Serve se eu disser que é uma série de xingamentos em francês. Não tem muito que um sentido...  
_**Petit lapin - (Francês) **_Coelhinho  
_**Mon lapin - (Francês) **_Meu coelho  
_**Lapin - (Francês) **_Coelho  
_**Mon cher - (Francês) **_Meu caro/Meu querido  
_**Cher - (Francês) **_Caro/Querido  
_**Mon chouchou - (Francês) **_Meu repolhinho (Um apelido carinhoso em francês. Vai entender!)  
_**Chouchou - (Francês) **_Repolhinho (Um apelido carinhoso em francês. Vai entender!)  
_**Dieu - (Francês) **_Deus  
_**Sil vous plaìt - (Francês) **_Por favor  
_**Mon amour - (Francês) **_Meu amor  
_**Amour - (Francês) **_Amor  
_**À savoir - (Francês) **_Que seja  
_**Mon Chaton - (Francês) **_Meu gatinho  
_**Chaton - (Francês) **_Gatinho  
_**Je suis dèsolé - (Francês) **_Me desculpe  
**_Dèsolé - (Francês) _**Desculpe**  
_Darling - (Inglês) _**Querido**____****  
**

**Acho que TODAS as traduções estão aí, das úteis às inúteis. Se faltar alguma, dê um grito (A.K.A. Review :) )**

**MAIS COISAS IMPORTANTES ANTES DE COMEÇARMOS:  
Nomes das nações:**

**Inglaterra (Reino Unido)** - Arthur  
**América** - Alfred  
**Japão** - Kiku  
**Austrália **- Bruce  
**França** - Francis Bonnefoy  
**Espanha** - Antonio  
**Prússia** - Gilbert (Gil)  
**China** - Yao  
**Canada** - Matthew

**Alguns headcanons são necessários, pra não ficar tão estranho quando eles surgirem aleatoriamente na fic:**

**A) as nações são mestres nas profissões de emergência: sabem medicina, são treinados para apagar incêndios, tem capacidade de realizar investigações forenses e/ou policiais, e etc. Por isso não estranhem se, do nada, uma nação agir como algum desses profissionais (eu não disse qual será necessário)  
B) o metabolismo das nações é mais acelerado do que a de pessoas normais. Assim eles se recuperam mais rapidamente de ferimentos e afins, sem danos a nenhum dos tecidos.**

**Outros comentários após a fic, no Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá**

**Ufa! Acho que isso é tudo!**

******Agora, sem mais delongas, com vocês, a fanfic.**  


* * *

Arthur deveria ter suspeitado.

Sim, sim. Deveria.

Era bom demais ser convidado para ir ao bar do hotel junto com algumas das outras nações (aquela uma única vez que ele por acaso bebera demais e fizera coisas inapropriadas o havia excluído das idas ao bar). Principalmente considerando que o pedido tinha vindo de América.

Deveria ter suspeitado do "drink especial" que Alfred, Kiku e Bruce fizeram questão que ele bebesse.

Deveria ter suspeitado quando começou a se sentir muito estranho.

E, acima de tudo, deveria ter suspeitado quando os três o arrastaram para um dos quartos, sem nem perguntar em momento algum se Arthur estava bem ou se ele queria ajuda.

Uma série de erros que pareciam que iam levá-lo ao completo desastre.

Mas quem poderia culpá-lo?

Ele confiava nos três.

Nunca em sua longa existência como nação ele suspeitaria que aquelas personificações de países, em tempos de paz e, principalmente, com fortes alianças internacionais e pessoais com Inglaterra, colocariam drogas em sua bebida.

O corpo de Arthur estava quente. Ele se sentia lento, como se estivesse mergulhado na água sendo muito difícil se movimentar normalmente. Seu raciocínio estava difícil (mesmo assim ele sabia que o que estava acontecendo era terrivelmente errado), e sua pele parecia estar super estimulada. Principalmente as partes com qualquer apelo sexual (virilha, peito, abdome, ânus... todas elas).

Ele foi jogado de qualquer jeito na cama. Kiku ligou uma câmera que já estava lá preparada. Bruce sorriu de maneira cruel e pegou seu celular (como se uma câmera já não fosse o suficiente). Alfred estava sobre Arthur, seu rosto terrivelmente perto do britânico.

O inglês tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas seus movimentos estavam letárgicos. Como bebê que não consegue se mover direito ainda.

- Agora que você está pianinho, Artie, me diz: o que você acha de mim? – Alfred perguntou, tentando beijar o europeu.

Arthur conseguiu virar o rosto a tempo para apenas receber um beijo na bochecha e no canto da boca. Seu raciocínio estava com um delay muito grande. Mas aquilo estava MUITO errado.

- Meu nome é Arthur... Você é meu irmão... – ele tentou argumentar, a língua enrolando na boca.

- Qual é, Artie. – Alfred moveu o quadril de modo erótico. O britânico não pode deixar de gemer, seu corpo estava MUITO sensível – Eu sei que você me quer...

Arthur usou as poucas forças que tinha para empurrar Alfred para longe. Falou a primeira coisa que veio a mente.

- Sai daqui! Você me dá nojo!

Aparentemente, ofender de qualquer maneira o ego do americano foi a coisa errada a se fazer.

Recebeu inicialmente um soco, que ele tinha certeza que não merecia.

- Filho da puta! – América falou com ódio em cada sílaba.

- Eu falei pra você, Alfred. – Bruce falou guardando o celular, aproximando-se da cama e sorrindo cruel – Me deve 100 pratas, mas ainda dá pra se divertir.

O americano sorriu cruelmente também.

- Pelo menos não perdemos a noite. – virou-se para o japonês – Tem certeza que vai só ficar olhando, Kiku?

Nessa altura os três exibiam o mesmo sorriso nada amistoso.

- Hai, América-san. – ele mexeu um pouco na câmera – Eu gosto de assistir. Se der vontade, me junto no final.

Alfred, em um único movimento inesperado, rasgou a camisa de Arthur, fazendo com que os botões saíssem voando. Então começou a passar a mão sobre a parte exposta do seu corpo.

Aquilo era MUITO errado!

O britânico tentou se debater.

- Segura os braços dele, Bruce. – o australiano manteve as mãos de Arthur presas acima de sua cabeça em um aperto firme, forte e doloroso nos pulsos.

Por mais lentos que estivessem seus movimentos, o britânico tentou gritar.

- Ajuda! Ajuda!

As duas nações que estavam sobre ele franziram o rosto.

Alfred bateu nele de novo.

- Cala a boca!

Mas Arthur se recusava a ficar calado.

- Ajuda!

O americano pôs a mão sobre o rosto dele. Tapava boca e nariz. Agora além de estar sendo estuprado, de estar drogado e com o pensamento terrivelmente lento, estava sufocando.

Com a mão livre, América ainda violava seu corpo.

Seu instinto falou mais alto. Mesmo gemendo pelo estímulo indesejado, mordeu a mão que o silenciava. Não foi uma mordida inicialmente forte por ele estar com todo organismo lento. Mas aumentou a força da mordida até que América teve de remover a mão por causa da dor.

- Bastardo!

Arthur não esperou para ver o que ele ia fazer (provavelmente bater nele de novo). Virou o rosto o mais rápido que pôde para o lado e já na segunda inspirada do precioso ar, gritou:

- AJUDA!

De fato, Alfred socou Arthur novamente. Mas isso não o impediu de gritar mais uma vez.

- AJUDA!

Uma luva de couro foi forçosamente enfiada em sua boca. Ele não tinha a coordenação motora para cuspi-la naquele momento.

Arthur fechou os olhos com força.

Tudo indicava que ele estava condenado.

Entretanto, um forte estrondo o fez abrir os olhos logo em seguida.

Os membros do Bad Touch Trio estavam dentro do quarto agora. Os três pareciam que tinham acabado de chutar a porta com toda força possível.

Os recém-chegados encararam a cena grosseira.

Então entraram em ação.

Não houve perguntas.

Francis simplesmente avançou sobre Alfred, segurou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos e aplicou uma joelhada com toda a força que ele tinha. Enquanto o americano caia para trás, o francês aplicou um golpe no australiano.

Antônio foi ajudar o francês contra Bruce enquanto Gilbert avançou contra Kiku.

Assim que se viu livre da prisão de seus dois atacantes, Arthur fez o que pôde para se encolher. Tirou a luva de sua boca e ficou quieto, enrolado na cama. A situação toda o lembrava dos piores momentos de sua infância, quanto ficava encolhido de medo em algum buraco no meio da floresta, escondido de seu irmão mais velho quando este estava bêbado.

Ouviu vozes alteradas, sons de coisas se quebrando e coisas pesadas caindo.

Só voltou a prestar atenção quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ouviu a voz de Francis.

- _Anglaterre_?

Virou o rosto para encarar França.

- Tô estranho. Isso tá errado. – falou sem pensar muito e com a voz embargada.

O francês assentiu e pôs a mão na testa do britânico. Ele pareceu surpreso com alguma coisa.

- Arthur, acompanha o meu dedo só com os olhos, ok?

Francis colocou o indicador na frente do rosto de Arthur e o moveu para a direita. Fez isso de modo lento, mas para a mente do britânico pareceu ser rápido demais. Tentou fazer o que foi pedido, mesmo assim.

O dedo foi para a direita, depois para a esquerda, em uma velocidade razoavelmente constante.

- _Merde_! – o francês praguejou em sua língua nativa após aquele movimento, voltando-se para falar com outras pessoas que estavam no quarto – Ele provavelmente está drogado!

- Deliberadamente ou induzido? – alguém perguntou. O inglês não conseguiu identificar a voz.

- O drink especial... – Arthur balbuciou – Eles insistiram...

Francis grunhiu muito irritado.

- _Nom de dieu de putain! De bordel! De merde! De saloperie! De connard d'enculé! De ta mère..._- praguejou furioso.

O britânico tentou se encolher, com certo receio das palavras grosseiras. O francês percebeu aquilo rapidamente e passou a massagear as costas do britânico.

- _Non, petit lapin_! Eu não estou zangado com você! – aquelas carícias não estavam ajudando em nada o corpo super sensibilizado do britânico, mas pelo menos era um toque agradável de certo modo torto.

França tentou puxá-lo com delicadeza para que Inglaterra levantasse.

- Vem, _cher_. Vamos para seu quarto...

Arthur fez esforço para obedecer. Cada movimento era como lutar contra a maré. Com a ajuda de Francis, conseguiu se pôr de pé, apoiado quase que totalmente no francês.

Havia bem mais pessoas no quarto agora, além de seus três atacantes e do Bad Touch Trio. Alemanha, Itália, Marrocos, África do Sul, Venezuela e México haviam entrado no quarto em algum momento durante a briga.

Todos estavam com rostos muito sérios e assentiram quando Francis ergueu Arthur.

- Nós cuidamos das coisas por aqui. – Alemanha falou, segurando o corpo inconsciente de América – Não é só porque eles são poderosos que vão ficar impunes.

- Si, mi amigo. – Espanha concordou, contendo um Japão que se debatia – Temos tudo sobre controle.

França assentiu também e começou a conduzir Inglaterra para o elevador.

Em encontros das nações, todos costumavam ficar no mesmo hotel. Aquilo geralmente lotava o estabelecimento. O quarto de Arthur ficava dois ou três andares abaixo de onde estavam.

No elevador, Francis o encostou na parede, para que não caísse. O inglês soltou um gemido.

- Calma, _mon chouchou_. – o francês disse com uma voz suave, como que para não assustar o outro – Já estamos chegando.

Porém o gemido foi motivo bem diferente do que podia imaginar Francis.

Agora, sozinhos, com França agindo de modo gentil com Inglaterra, a mente artificialmente estimulada do modo errado do britânico começava a tirar as próprias conclusões.

Estavam sozinhos agora.

Seu corpo estava querendo MUITO fazer sexo.

Francis era de boa.

Ele era MAIS do que "de boa".

Arthur gostava de Francis.

Arthur gostava MUITO de Francis.

Não parecia mais tão errado assim.

A matemática parecia perfeita para um senso momentaneamente distorcido de realidade.

Arthur puxou o rosto de Francis para perto do dele e beijou os lábios do francês.

França se sobressaltou e afastou o rosto de si. Encarava Inglaterra de modo perplexo. O inglês tentava puxar o outro para perto de si a todo custo, mesmo com movimentos desajeitados.

- Arthur! Arthur! O que você tá fazendo!? – Francis perguntou tentando conter a outra nação.

- Preciso de você... Tá tudo tão quente... Quero você, Francis...

O elevador chegou a seu destino com um suave "ping".

O francês segurou o britânico e o levou até um dos quartos (o quarto do próprio Arthur) enquanto Arthur tentava a qualquer custo tocar e beijar Francis. O pior foi que França teve de apalpar o bolso do paletó de Inglaterra, o que gerou um gemido um tanto mais alto do que os outros e estimular ainda mais os sentidos da outra nação.

Francis praguejou de novo, mas conseguiu abrir a porta e levar os dois para dentro do quarto.

Assim que a porta se fechou e o francês acendeu a luz, Arthur jogou todo o peso de seu corpo sobre o outro. Os dois cambalearam e as costas de Francis bateram com certa força na parede.

- _Merde, Arthur_! O que você acha que-

Inglaterra o interrompeu com outro beijo, este mais desesperado agora que havia mais contato corpo a corpo entre os dois.

França afastou o corpo do outro. Sua expressão era ainda mais perplexa do que antes.

- Você está DURO? – perguntou sem pensar duas vezes no que dizia e com uma expressão horrorizada, percebendo que o organismo do britânico não reagia como deveria.

A única coisa que Arthur conseguia pensar era em aproximar os dois corpos de novo.

- Preciso de você...

Tentou envolver o francês com seus braços.

- Arthur! Arthur! Para com isso! Você tá drogado!

- Quero você, Francis...

Francis pensou rápido e aproveitou os movimentos desajeitados de Arthur para segurá-lo mais uma vez e o arrastar em direção ao banheiro.

Lá, o francês fez o britânico sentar sobre a pia e acendeu apenas a luz mais fraca que ficava sobre o espelho.

Removeu os sapatos do inglês, jogando-os no chão sem cerimônias. Moveu as mãos para os bolsos de Inglaterra e tirou o celular e a carteira.

Arthur aproveitou o movimento de Francis e o segurou contra seu peito desnudo.

- Eu quero você, Francis... Só você... Por favor...

França fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, como se fazendo enorme esforço para se conter.

- Arthur. Você está fora de si.

- Não ligo... Por favor... Francis... Francis...

Beijava o pescoço do francês com desespero e envolvera a cintura dele com as pernas.

- _Merde_! – Francis puxou o rosto de Arthur e o beijou com fervor.

Inglaterra retribuiu ao beijo com todo entusiasmo que conseguia. Parte da mente do inglês (a pouca parte que se mantivera no lugar) tentava argumentar que aquilo era tão ruim quanto antes, se não pior. Porém devido aos seus nervos à flor da pele e dificuldade de pensar, aquilo passou batido.

Beijavam-se com ferocidade e desejo, um tentando puxar o corpo do outro para cada vez mais perto.

Quando Arthur passou a tentar puxar a camisa do francês para fora da calça, Francis se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Arfou com força, como se tivesse corrido 1000 metros em poucos segundos. O britânico gemeu pela perda de contato e tentou puxar o outro de volta para perto de si.

França puxou-o com movimentos firmes, um tanto dolorosos, de cima da bancada da pia e o arrastou até o box. O pôs debaixo do chuveiro e ligou a água fria com movimentos rápidos e sem qualquer aviso. Inglaterra gritou e tentou se afastar da água. Devido à sua pele hipersensibilizada, era como mergulhar em gelo cortante no meio do inverno. Tentava se debater para sair de baixo da água, mas seus movimentos ainda estavam lentos e desajeitados.

- Para! – Arthur pediu incoerente – Tá frio!

- É pro seu próprio bem, _Anglaterre_.

Francis estava com a parte de cima do corpo molhada por ter de segurar o inglês debaixo do chuveiro. Manteve Arthur ali até que o britânico estivesse tremendo de frio, mas com os efeitos afrodisíacos da droga neutralizados.

Desligou o chuveiro e com delicadeza fez Arthur se sentar no chão do box.

- Pronto,_ lapin_, quase lá.

Primeiro removeu rapidamente o terno e a camisa encharcados de si mesmo e jogou de qualquer jeito, ainda enrolados um no outro, no chão do box. Depois ajudou Inglaterra com as roupas frias e molhadas do inglês. O britânico tremia, o que só fez atrapalhar o processo. Francis, então, ajudou o outro a se sentar sobre a tampa do vaso e passou a secá-lo e esquentá-lo com uma das toalhas do hotel. Enrolou-o nas toalhas e o levou até a cama.

Mexeu nas coisas do inglês sem nenhuma cerimônia. Arthur normalmente ficaria furioso, entretanto estava com uma exaustão mental fora do comum. Ficar deitado e admirar as costas de Francis enquanto este procurava roupas na mala parecia uma atividade mais interessante do que gastar energia discutindo.

França pegou um par de cuecas e o pijama de flanela que Inglaterra havia levado e foi até a cama.

- Dorme ainda não, _cher_. Vamos pôr roupas e beber um pouco de água primeiro, tá bem?

O francês tentou levantar o britânico, mas este aproveitou a deixa para enrolar os braços no pescoço de Francis e mais uma vez puxar-lo para perto de si.

Francis grunhiu.

- Arthur...

- Só um beijo... Por favor?

França suspirou cansado.

- Pode ser amanhã?

- Agora!

- _Dieu_! Você parece uma criança!

- Agora!

A nação sóbria suspirou de novo e beijou a testa de Inglaterra.

- Eu prometo que te dou dois amanhã se você colaborar, que tal?

Arthur pensou um pouco. Mesmo para uma mente confusa, dois eram mais do que um. Assentiu.

- Ok... – e soltou Francis lentamente.

O francês não perdeu tempo. Vestiu o britânico e o ajudou a se deitar direito.

Houve uma batida na porta. Francis foi atender.

Arthur fechou os olhos e se recostou nos travesseiros.

Seu corpo ainda estava estranho (e os socos que ele levou iram se fazer sentir pela manhã), mas já estava ficando quentinho debaixo das cobertas e o colchão estava extremamente confortável. Ouviu vozes debatendo alguma coisa perto dele, mas não deu atenção.

Estava quase conseguindo dormir quando alguém o cutucou.

- Inglaterra-aru, não dorme ainda- aru.

O britânico franziu a testa e se enrolou para o outro lado, tentando se afastar de China.

- Arthur. Arthur. – agora era Francis o cutucando do lado oposto ao de Yao – Lembra do combinado: você falou que ia se comportar...

Inglaterra se enrolou para o lado da cama onde estava França.

- Tô com sono.

- Eu sei, _mon lapin_. Vai ser rapidinho. Eu prometo.

Inglaterra grunhiu um pouco, mas abriu os olhos. China, Canadá e Prússia estavam no cômodo agora, observando-o apreensivos.

China pegou uma lanterna pequena.

- Olhe para a luz -aru.

Ela era forte demais quando comparada com a luz suave do abajur do quarto. Arthur fechou os olhos de novo.

- Muito claro...

- Faz um esforcinho, _chouchou_,_ sil vous plaìt._

Voltou a abrir os olhos e encarar a luz.

Felizmente, China não demorou muito com aquilo. Olhou então as pálpebras de Arthur e então olhou o interior da boca.

- Ele está anormalmente pálido. – Canadá comentou.

- É culpa da droga que eles usaram. – Yao falou pegando alguns materiais de coleta de sangue de uma maleta que ele levara – Preciso tirar uma amostra de sangue para a perícia -aru. Mas vai ser só por protocolo.

- Por que só protocolo? – Francis perguntou.

- Porque acharam mais do ingrediente secreto do "drink especial" na mala de Austrália. – Gilbert respondeu irritado.

- E o barman confirmou que viu eles batizarem a bebida de Arthur mais cedo. – Matthew acrescentou.

França praguejou em tom baixo.

Prússia aproximou uma câmera fotográfica.

- Preciso registrar a agressão. E precisa de luz.

França assentiu.

- Ele pode ficar de olhos fechados?

- Pode sim, não tem nada dentro do olho.

O francês se voltou para o britânico.

- Arthur, Gil vai precisar acender a luz e talvez usar o flash. – ele ajeitou a cabeça de Inglaterra para um melhor ângulo – Pode ficar com os olhos fechados pra mim?

- Posso... – ele fechou os olhos.

Uma luz branca passou pelas pálpebras. Ouviu som de máquina fotográfica bater algumas fotos. Francis ia movendo seu pescoço para as posições corretas. Por fim, a luz foi reduzida de novo.

- Pronto, _cher_. Pode abrir os olhos.

O olhar verde desorientado voltou a olhar os outros ocupantes do quarto. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais sonolento conforme se passavam os minutos.

Yao, que preparara o material para coleta naquele meio tempo, puxou um dos braços de Arthur de debaixo das cobertas de modo firme, porém sem fazer o ato ser doloroso. Francis encarou o britânico.

- _Lapin_, Yao precisa tirar um pouco do seu sangue. Tudo bem, _amour_?

Inglaterra grunhiu.

- Vai doer...

- É rapidinho, _cher_. E eu seguro sua mão.

O inglês levou um tempinho para raciocinar enquanto o chinês preparava o braço dele.

- Acho melhor esperar até amanhã. – Matthew disse de modo suave – Não acho que seja considerado legal qualquer consentimento de coleta de sangue com ele nesse estado.

- Mas amanhã o organismo dele já vai ter destruído tudo -aru. Eu concordo com você normalmente, Matthew -aru, mas a situação é meio corrida pelo organismo dele ser de nação -aru.

Matthew e Gilbert pareceram que iam contra argumentar, mas Arthur os interrompeu.

- Pode tirar.

Todos o encararam.

- Tem certeza, Arthur? – Gilbert perguntou sério.

- Vão prender eles? – o inglês estava sério. Por mais lenta que sua mente estivesse ainda, o pensamento predominante era o de vingança.

O prussiano assentiu.

- Provavelmente.

- Eu vou concordar comigo amanhã. – ele falou esticando o braço.

Gilbert coçou a cabeça.

- Isso não fez muito sentido.

- Gil, foi o raciocínio mais elaborado dele da noite. – Francis falou revirando os olhos – Eu acho que tem algum valor.

- Certo! – Yao interrompeu o debate – Arthur, se prepare -aru.

Inglaterra fechou os olhos. França segurou a outra mão dele. O britânico a apertou.

Se a pele dele estava sensível para o toque e para o frio, a agulha foi praticamente o inferno. O inglês gritou e tentou se afastar, debatendo-se como pôde. Francis, Gilbert e Matthew o contiveram.

- Arthur! Arthur! – Francis chamou sua atenção. O britânico o encarou com dor – Calma! Já vai passar.

- Tá doendo.

Os olhos azuis de Francis (que na hora pareceram ainda mais azuis do que qualquer outro azul que ele já vira) o encararam pedindo desculpas.

- Já vai passar, _mon lapin._

Arthur ficou encarando-o pelo resto do processo. Namorando aqueles olhos azuis. Por sorte, sua mente só conseguia se focar em uma coisa por vez. Deu preferência não à dor, mas àqueles olhos azuis. Os fitou diretamente, sem desviar uma vez sequer, piscando lentamente para eles. França ficou um tanto quanto incomodado no início. Enrubesceu e desviou o olhar. Porém não conseguia ficar mais do que meio segundo longe e voltava a encarar Inglaterra. Fitaram-se demoradamente na parte final da coleta.

- Pronto -aru! – Yao exclamou retirando a agulha e colocando um band-aid para conter o sanguinho de sair – Tudo pronto agora.

Francis desviou o olhar para falar com os outros.

Arthur voltou a fechar os olhos e a ficar alheio à conversa ao seu redor. Aproximou-se do francês, enrolando-se sob as cobertas como um gatinho.

Já estava no início do sono quando foi cutucado de novo.

- Me deixa! – tentou se afastar de quem o perturbava.

- _Lapin_, é rapidinho. Só bebe um pouco de água.

Ele abriu os olhos irritado.

Estava sozinho de novo com Francis no quarto.

- Quero dormir!

- Só um pouco de água, _amour. _Vai, _sil vous plaìl_.

- Não quero.

- Vai, _mon amour..._ Eu prometo que te dou mais um beijo amanhã.

Se estivesse sóbrio, Arthur perceberia o tom de risada mais o sorriso doce que Francis usou ao fazer aquela barganha.

- Não quero!

- Quatro?

- Não-não.

- Eu te dou um agora.

Inglaterra conseguiu formular um pensamento com mais do que duas palavras.

- Tá bem, mas é um agora.

França sorriu.

- Você é sempre um negociante difícil, _Anglaterre_.

Os lábios dos dois se aproximaram e se uniram em um beijo mais suave e lânguido do que antes. Francis passava as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos de Arthur de modo afetuoso enquanto se beijavam. Terminaram com um breve suspiro do britânico, e ambos queriam mais.

O francês, porém, preferiu aproveitar a deixa para levar uma garrafa de água até a boca da outra nação. Inglaterra grunhiu um pouco, mas bebeu a água até o fim, auxiliado por França.

Depois voltou a se recostar nos travesseiros.

O sono veio antes que o sabor de Francis sumisse de sua boca.

Dizer que Arthur acordou com dor seria um grande eufemismo.

Um ENORME eufemismo que não chegava nem perto da realidade.

Arthur soltou um gemido de dor assim que recobrou a consciência, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

A sensação era parecida com a de ter sido atropelado por um caminhão ou cair do alto de um prédio (coisas que já haviam acontecido com ele no passado. Uma longa história). Todo o seu corpo doía, como se cada músculo estivesse lesionado e cada osso estivesse quebrado. Respirar por si só já era uma tortura.

- _Anglaterre_? – Francis perguntou.

Arthur cerrou ainda mais os olhos. Queria se encolher mais, mas a dor não deixava. A luz que passava por sobre suas pálpebras pareciam ferir sua retina e os sons, por mais baixos que fossem, eram como unhas em um quadro negro.

- _Anglaterre, _você está bem? – Francis pousou a mão dele sobre o ombro do britânico.

Inglaterra praticamente gritou de dor.

- Arthur! Arthur! - a voz de França estava ansiosa – Olha pra mim, _lapin_.

O inglês fez força para falar.

- Não dá! Tudo dói! Não grita!

Francis baixou a voz para um sussurro.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Desculpa.

- Tá muito claro...

Ele ouviu sons de passos. Era como ouvir um elefante correr com o ouvido colado na terra. Muito alto.

Pelo menos, ouviu também o som das cortinas se fechando e a luz diminuiu consideravelmente.

Os passos voltaram.

- Arthur, _mon amour_, - Francis sussurrava agitado – eu sei que tá doendo, mas eu tenho um remédio. Preciso que você engula e beba água.

- Mas tudo dói!

- Eu sei, eu sei, _mon amour_. Mas eu JURO que vai melhorar com o remédio.

- Jura?

- Juro,_ amour._

Iria melhorar! A dor iria melhorar!

Aquele pensamento era o único que conseguia ser processado pela mente de Inglaterra. O único que parecia importar.

- Ok.

- Bom, _chouchou_. Vou precisar te arrumar na cama, pra ficar mais fácil de engolir...

Com certa dificuldade, França o ajudou a deitar com a barriga para cima e ergueu um pouco o pescoço do britânico.

- Abre os olhos um pouco, _lapin._

Arthur entreabriu as pálpebras, só o suficiente para ver o que Francis fazia. O francês levou duas pílulas até a boca do inglês. Inglaterra abriu a boca, mas não as engoliu ainda, mantendo-as sobre a língua. França então levou uma garrafa de água até os lábios da outra nação. Novamente fez o britânico beber tudo, até a última gota.

Ficou deitado novamente de olhos fechados por algum tempo que pareceu ser uma eternidade, mas que não foram mais do que alguns minutos, quando uma estranha sonolência se apossou dele. A dor cedeu um pouco de espaço em sua mente, mas ainda era algo bem presente.

- Não melhorou muito, sapo mentiroso. – falou franzindo a testa de leve.

Ouviu o som da risada de Francis. Embora ainda um pouco alta, era abafada (como se França tentasse contê-la) e até que agradável.

- Se consegue me insultar, então eu acho que já foi uma melhora considerável, _rosbiff_.

- Você só diz isso porque não é você com dor. – Arthur resmungou enquanto se reacomodava na cama, ainda de olhos fechados, buscando meio que instintivamente o corpo de Francis (que estava sentado em um dos lados) e se enrolando nele.

França passou a mão pelos cabelos de Inglaterra com delicadeza.

- Dê um pouco mais de tempo. Vai melhorar, _cher_.

Arthur estava quase dormindo de novo. A dor lentamente ia cedendo, tornando-se mais tragável. E ele ainda estava exausto, drenado de suas energias.

- Hum... Ok, amor... – respondeu sonolento.

A mão em seus cabelos parou abruptamente.

- Arthur... Você está bem?

O britânico franziu a testa mais uma vez.

- Tão bem quanto um cachorro atropelado. O que você acha, idiota?

A mão voltou a massagear sua têmpora.

- _You're hot then you're cold_...

- Ah, qual é! Você não vai começar a cantar agora, vai?

Francis riu baixinho.

- Não, mas essa bem que poderia ser sua música tema.

Arthur se enrolou mais.

- Vai pro inferno.

O francês riu de novo.

Alguns instantes a mais se passaram. A cada minuto Arthur ficava ainda mais sonolento devido ao remédio, à mão que o massageava e ao fato que ele não queria pensar no que acontecera.

Só queria dormir.

- _Lapin_?

- Hum...?

- Com sono?

- Uhum... Posso dormir ou vou ter de beber mais água?

França riu de novo e aproximou o rosto até estar bem próximo de Inglaterra.

- _Oui_, pode dormir, _Anglaterre_. – ele sussurrou e beijou de leve a testa de Arthur.

- Hum... Ok... boa noite, _darling._..

Novamente os movimentos de Francis pararam, mas o britânico não quis investigar o porquê (se é que tinha um motivo. A mente dele não conseguia encontrar um em meio ao sono). Estava confortável, a dor estava passando e estava com sono.

A última coisa de que se registrou antes de apagar de novo foi uma leve pressão sobre seus lábios.

Como um beijo casto e doce.

Quando recobrou a consciência de novo já não estava com tanta dor. Ainda era como se estivesse se recuperando de uma forte gripe e o corpo estivesse fraco e mole, mas não mais doía apenas por existir.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e massageou sua cabeça, grunhindo com a dor do lado esquerdo.

Cacete! Estava doendo pra caralho ainda!

Porém era provavelmente por causa dos socos que levara (só um lado do rosto latejava só por latejar).

Quando acordou, registrou que Francis ainda estava no cômodo. Havia puxado a cadeira da penteadeira do hotel e se sentara ao lado da cama de Arthur. Havia trocado de roupa em algum momento durante o sono do britânico. Cochilava com os braços cruzados, mas o menor som do inglês o fez acordar.

-Tudo bem, _mon lapin_?

Arthur se sentou.

- Não sou seu coelho.

Francis revirou os olhos.

- É, você está bem. Bem vindo ao mundo dos vivos.

França parecia estar bem cansado, com olheiras sob os olhos e a barba por fazer.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – Inglaterra perguntou, ainda massageando o rosto.

- Quase um dia inteiro. – o francês se levantou e foi até o frigobar. Tirou uma bolsa de gelo que ele provavelmente trouxera enquanto Arthur estava desacordado e entregou para o inglês – Ponha isso no rosto. Isso está mais feio do que de costume.

- Podia ser pior. – o britânico retrucou com calma – Eu poderia estar assim e ainda ser francês. Aí minha vida seria uma tragédia.

Apesar da troca de farpas, não havia veneno de verdade por trás daquilo. Era algo normal dos dois.

Arthur estava desesperado por algo normal naquele momento, nem que fosse por alguns meros instantes a mais.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- O que aconteceu com...

- Eles estão detidos com a polícia local, mas eles têm imunidade diplomática. Nós ficamos esperando você acordar para decidir se vamos tomar alguma medida ou se você... – ele deixou a frase solta no ar.

Inglaterra o encarou com raiva.

- Não seja ridículo. É óbvio que eu vou tomar todas as medidas para que eles paguem pelo que tentaram fazer comigo.

Um peso pareceu sair das costas de França. Ele sorriu cansado.

- Eu disse isso para os outros, mas ninguém quis me ouvir.

- Pois eles vão ter que me ouvir e fazer os três bastardos sofrerem as consequências! Quem eles pensam que são!?

Ele se recostou nos travesseiros com o gelo no rosto, cansado, com raiva e ainda se sentindo violado.

- Eu só não entendo o porquê... – ele murmurou mais para si.

Porém o outro o escutou.

Francis suspirou, parecendo ainda mais cansado do que antes.

- Aparentemente, havia uma aposta entre eles de que você estava a fim de América. Agora não me pergunte como isso foi chegar em drogar e atacar você. Eu, pessoalmente, acredito que é excesso de poder e falta de moral.

- Não acho que seja isso. Quando éramos nós os poderosos não tentamos fazer esse tipo de coisa nós mesmos. Fizemos muitas coisas ruins no passado de que não nos orgulhamos, mas não tentamos estuprar ninguém.

O francês suspirou de novo.

- Então eu só posso acreditar que eles escolheram ativamente serem maus. O que não serve para merda nenhuma a não ser me deixar com mais raiva.

- Bem vindo ao time. Pode bater neles só depois que eu tiver terminado e se sobrar alguma coisa.

Francis riu.

- Ah, não precisa. Me contento em segurar enquanto você bate.

Arthur riu também e corou logo em seguida.

Além de recuperar as lembranças do ataque, também recuperou as lembranças bem embaraçosas de Francis o ajudando a chegar até o quarto e dele se jogando sobre o francês.

Apesar do medo que sentira na noite anterior, com Francis ele se sentia seguro. O que era MUITO estranho considerando o histórico de guerras dos dois (era quase como um esporte macabro da Idade Média). Talvez fosse por que depois de tanto tempo de convivência ele soubesse que o francês jamais faria algo daquele jeito (se fizesse seria uma grande surpresa e grande decepção). Ou talvez fosse por outra coisa que Arthur não queria admitir ainda. Um certo sentimento e uma certa suspeita que ele teimava em empurrar para o fundo da mente.

Preferiu mudar de assunto, mesmo sabendo que teria de se desculpar pela inconveniência da noite passada.

Suspirou cansado.

- Mas, afinal de contas, por que estou tão dolorido? Não pode ter sido só os socos que levei! – questionou em voz alta afastando o gelo do rosto, pois era difícil conversar com aquilo na cara.

- Culpa da substância que os três bastardos usaram para batizar sua bebida.

O britânico o encarou incrédulo.

- Aquela coisa tem essa potência toda?

Foi a vez de Francis suspirar cansado.

- Sim. Aparentemente, aquilo era extraído de um veneno de aranha australiana. Ataca os nervos da vítima e causa uma espécie de tetania... ou botulismo. Agora nem lembro direito,_ cher_. Alguns aborígines usam em doses baixas e diluídas com outras coisas, pra amenizar os efeitos nocivos.

Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Usam exatamente para quê?

O francês fez uma careta.

- É a versão deles do "boa noite, Cinderela". Eu não sei pra que, _merde_, eles usam, mas é basicamente isso.

- Por que eu não estou surpreso? – disse o inglês, revirando os olhos – Mas não explica o porquê de eu estar tão dolorido.

- Simples: isso é usado em pequenas quantidades pelo que me contaram. Algumas gotinhas diluídas em água ou suco. Os três usaram pelo menos 50 mililitros concentrados e com álcool ainda por cima! Isso trouxe de volta os efeitos do veneno original.

- E ataca os nervos?

- Sim. Causa dor e dificuldade de movimentos para a aranha poder depositar os ovos na presa. – ele fez outra careta de nojo – O que, basicamente era o que eles planejavam.

O britânico estremeceu.

- É, isso é plausível.

Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável para Arthur. Não tinha mais muito o que fazer para adiar a situação.

- França.

- _Oui_, _Anglaterre._

- Eu... Me desculpa por ontem.

O outro deu de ombros.

- Sem problemas, _cher_. Foi tudo culpa daquele veneno.

Mesmo dizendo isso e mantendo uma expressão neutra, o inglês o conhecia muito bem. Não tem como conviver por mais de 2000 anos com uma pessoa e não saber quando ela não está dizendo toda a verdade. Além disso tinha aquele breve beijo antes dele adormecer pela segunda vez.

- Mesmo assim, eu quero pedir desculpas e agradecer.

- Agradecer? Pelo quê?

- Bom, por não ter tentado nada...

Nem precisou continuar a frase. O olhar de Francis tornou-se ardente de raiva.

- É bom saber que você me tem em tão alta conta, _rosbiff_. – o tom de voz era uma fúria gelada, que mal se continha para atacar.

- Calma, você entendeu errado.

- Ah, é mesmo? – a pergunta pingava sarcasmo – O que foi que eu não entendi nisso?

- Bom... É que eu jamais esperaria isso de Alfred, Kiku e Bruce... Então eu acho que deveria agradecer... – a expressão de Francis se suavizou. A raiva sumiu e deu espaço para um olhar de dó. Se não fosse a seriedade do momento, Arthur teria parado para questionar como alguém poderia passar de um sentimento para outro com tamanha velocidade – E não me olhe como se eu fosse um cachorrinho chutado na chuva!

- Mas, _lapin_, isso é de dar dó.

- Já disse que não sou seu coelho.

Francis deu de ombros novamente, cansado, mas com um sorriso gentil.

_- À savoir_, mesmo assim é triste. – ele se aproximou, sentou-se ao lado de Arthur na cama e acariciou o rosto do britânico com os nós dos dedos – Ficar com tanto medo de ser traído mais uma vez por alguém importante.

Inglaterra corou de leve, mas manteve-se parado, se deixando tocar por França e o encarando no fundo dos olhos.

- Você não se cansa de ser tão cheio de si?

O outro riu baixinho.

- Você não negou.

Arthur limpou a garganta e se afastou um pouco.

- Mesmo assim, eu não colaborei muito.

- Era efeito do afrodisíaco, _chaton_.

O britânico revirou os olhos.

- Não sou nem coelho nem gato. E só o efeito da droga não justifica.

Francis sorriu com malícia.

- _Amour!_ Então quer dizer que tem outros motivos?

Dessa vez Arthur ficou vermelho como um morango maduro.

- Eu NUNCA disse isso, sapo!

- Mas não negou do mesmo jeito.

O britânico grunhiu de frustração enquanto que o francês ria.

- Acalme-se, _Anglaterre_. Eu estou só brincando com você.

Novamente, os dois mil anos de convivência fizeram Arthur ver que Francis não dizia toda a verdade.

Das outras vezes em que o francês fazia aquele tipo de brincadeira, Inglaterra deixava passar batido. Normalmente ele tinha um certo receio de qual seria a reação de França se ele declarasse sua atração (ele ainda relutava em chamar de amor, por mais que aquele sentimento perdurasse por toda convivência dos dois, mas não podia negar que existisse).

Nada na situação atual era normal.

Talvez por isso ele tenha reagido diferente do comum.

(Ou talvez fosse aquele sentimento de segurança que a mera presença de Francis estava transmitindo desde a noite passada. Mas isso ele não queria admitir. Ainda.).

- Só brincando? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Que mais seria? – Francis perguntou confuso.

- Ah... Não sei... Jogando verde talvez?

- Ora, _cher_. Que coisa boba de se fazer.

- Você não negou.

Foi com grande satisfação que Arthur viu o francês corar.

- Me copiar não faz muito seu estilo,_ Anglaterre_.

- Deveria ficar feliz com isso.

- Ah é mesmo?

- É, pois não dizem que a cópia é a melhor forma de elogio?

Francis sorriu.

- Está me elogiando, _chouchou_?

- Passamos de animais para vegetais agora? E não sou repolho. – diante do sorriso presunçoso de Francis ele acrescentou – E não, não neguei.

Os dois se encararam longamente. Ambos tentando transmitir várias coisas só com o olhar.

Por fim, Francis desviou os olhos.

- Não é o melhor momento para isso, _cher_. Considerando o que aconteceu ontem.

Arthur pegou a mão do francês e segurou entre as dele.

- Eu não sou nenhuma flor delicada. Sim, ontem foi um pesadelo. Mas você me salvou ontem, e isso só... acelera um pouco as coisas.

O francês sorriu presunçoso.

- Está tentando dizer que gosta de mim, Arthur?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas também não negou.

Inglaterra revirou os olhos.

- Quer parar com essa história de negar ou não, sapo! Eu estou tentando ser sério aqui!

França gargalhou, um som alegre e solto.

- _Je suis dèsolé, mon cher_. Você estava dizendo...?

Arthur corou e respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca.

- Eu gosto de você Francis.

Francis sorriu presunçoso.

- Eu sei.

O britânico grunhiu.

- Não vem dar uma de Han Solo em mim!

O francês riu de novo.

- _Dèsolé, amour! Dèsolé_! Eu não pude resistir! – então olhou fundo nos olhos do inglês e corou também – Eu também gosto de você.

O beijo seguinte foi natural e suave, ficando principalmente nos lábios (e um pouco de língua aqui e ali, afinal de contas, ainda se tratava de Francis Bonnefoy).

Terminaram abruptamente, ainda pela metade, quando Francis se afastou virando o rosto.

- Isso é loucura, Arthur! Você foi atacado há menos de 24 horas!

O inglês suspirou.

- Sim, eu sei. – ele enrolou os braços ao redor de Francis – Mas não deu tempo de acontecer nada muito mais sério. Não sou nenhuma florzinha, como eu já disse. Aquilo não chegou nem perto do que eu já passei na Idade Média, quando era bem mais novo. Eu consigo lidar com isso. E, além do mais... – ele mordeu os lábios - e você me salvou.

- Não está fazendo isso só por isso, está, _amour?_

Arthur revirou os olhos.

- Mas é claro que não! – os dois se encararam – Eu gosto de você.

Francis sorriu.

- Também gosto de você, _mon amour_.

E beijaram-se de novo. Mais demoradamente, mais intensamente.

Quando terminaram, se encararam, abraçados, corados e sorrindo.

- Ainda me deve um beijo.

Francis ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu te dei um quando você acordou da última vez.

- Eu estava semiconsciente. Não conta.

França beijou Inglaterra novamente, só que dessa vez foi mais rápido.

- Eu dou outros mais tarde. Agora você tem de comer alguma coisa, _lapin_.

- Não deixe as coisas pela metade, sapo!

- _Cher_, se vamos prosseguir com isso você bem que poderia parar de me chamar de sapo.

Arthur fez bico, mesmo sem querer fazer.

- ...mas você é o meu sapo.

- OH! _AMOUR! _– exclamou Francis, praticamente se jogando sobre Arthur.

Naquele momento nenhum dos dois sabia o que seria dali para frente. Não sabiam que as três nações criminosas seriam punidas severamente. Arthur iria tomar todas as providências que ele pudesse para que isso acontecesse e vários outros países o apoiariam nisso. Japão seria o primeiro a admitir culpa, pedindo desculpas publicamente dizendo o quanto era errado o que ele fizera e pagando uma grande indenização a Inglaterra (e como se tratavam de países, era REALMENTE uma indenização bem grande). América seria o segundo, não admitindo culpa, mas ficando em prisão domiciliar por alguns anos. Não dava para deixar uma nação presa, dada sua importância para o governo, mas o presidente e seu sucessor fariam questão de deixá-lo encarcerado em casa e retirando dele todas as regalias que eles poderiam pensar. Austrália jamais admitiria a culpa ou seria punido diretamente por seu governo. Seu Chefe de Estado iria dizer que eram só garotos e que Inglaterra é que deveria ter sido mais esperto. Não eram raras as vezes em que uma questão pessoal das nações interferia nas relações internacionais, e aquele seria o caso: de repente, várias nações "perceberiam" que havia outros lugares mais interessantes para investir do que na Austrália. A economia dele não entraria em colapso, mas passaria por uma forte crise, até que ele "repentinamente" cedesse o domínio de uma ilha com base militar no meio do Pacífico para o Reino Unido, como uma forma de "reafirmar a amizade".

Naquele momento, com Arthur brigando com Francis pelo movimento brusco que machucou o seu corpo, que ainda estava dolorido, não faziam ideia de nada disso, teriam algo a mais do que um mero "isso". Não fazia a menor ideia de todo romance que a relação deles teria. Jamais chegariam a noivar e casar. Nenhum dos dois era disso (aquele pedido que Francis fizera anos atrás fora uma mera jogada política). Porém aquilo não queria dizer que seria reduzido o amor de um pelo outro.

Não sabiam de nada disso, mas não se importavam muito no momento.

Estavam em paz se se amavam, envolvidos naquela estranha bênção, aquele estranho amor, que floresceu em meio a algo que parecia ser nada mais do que um cruel pesadelo.

Encarariam a luta do dia seguinte juntos, de mãos dadas sob a mesa. Naquele momento só queriam ficar juntos.

* * *

**Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá**

_**Bon Soir**_

**FALA GALERA! :D FrUkers de todo Brasil (e outros países que falem português), Beleza? ;D**

**Olha eu aqui de novo! xD**

**...não, eu não morri u-u **

**Nem abandonei essa bagaça xD**

**Esse ano foi meio corrido pra mim, aí só fui conseguir me organizar pra escrever agora no fim do ano. É que eu passei no vestibular :D e pra medicina em uma pública! Aí tava meio puxadinho xD**

**Enfim, minha vida pessoal a parte, e aí? :D curtiram a fic?  
**

**Eu não faço a MENOR IDEIA de onde surgiu esse enredo x-x  
Eu culpo a vodka xD (estava semi embriagada quando comecei e fiz as primeiras 5 páginas. As outras 12 foram na raça, na fúria, e sóbria xD)  
Mesmo com uma ideia surgindo do além pra me morder na bundia, eu achei que ficou razoável :D  
Como sempre, sem um enredo muito sustentável, mas razoável.  
Acho que esse é o meu design, não tem jeito XD**

**Enfim, enfim, enfim, se por um acaso você gostou dessa fanfic você pode ler as minhas outras fics postadas nessa pocilga (nosso querido e amado fanfiction-ponto-net): Bad Romance, Mad as a Hatter e Romance de Guerra. Todas FRUKs, com muito orgulho *-***

**Além disso, se você gostou dessa fic aqui por algum motivo bizarro e quiser me motivar, clique no quadrado mágico das reviews e mande um comentário. Críticas são sempre bem vindas, desde que você seja educado e civilizado. Pessoas grosseiras serão queimadas em praça pública u-u**

**Além disso, se você foi com a minha cara, gostou de mim, e quiser conversar melhor, tem as PMs, que são Ma-Ra-Vi-Lho-Sas xD**

**ALÉM DISSO, se você ainda não está satisfeito, se quiser falar comigo E me conhecer melhor sem eu saber, eu estou agora no Tumblr =D  
wonderland-s-angel . tumblr . com (tire os espaços)  
Eu, inclusive, postei essa fic 24 horas antes no Tum do que aqui no fanfiction-ponto-net xD  
Isso não faz muito sentido agora, mãs eu estou pensando seriamente em começar uma fanfic mais longa (pensando ainda, porque da última vez que eu tentei fazer isso, eu larguei pela metade x-x meus fãs de FMA que me desculpem), aí o Tumblr receberia as atualizações primeiro xD  
(Sim, isso é uma desculpa esfarrapada pra vocês visitarem meu Tumblr)  
**

**Eu provavelmente só devo voltar aqui no em Dezembro agora o.o Isso porque vou participar pelo primeiro ano do NaNoWriMo \o/ Me desejem força de vontade xD  
Vou postando meus progressos em uma história original minha no meu Tumblr, se alguém se interessar :)  
Como não devo voltar aqui tão cedo, desejo logo um feliz dia das bruxas :D (e um feliz natal se eu resolver desaparecer de novo xD)**

**Enfim, comentários sobre essa fic (dados históricos, curiosidades, etc, etc, etc)**

**1) Os países escolhidos como agressores do Arthur foram pegos meio que aleatoriamente. "Meio" porque foi assim: eu não gosto do América (tirando quando é RusAme, mas ENFIM!) aí fui pensando quem combinava mais para ser BFF dele pra fazer esse tipo de merda e TA-DÁ! Juntei os três! Nada pessoal (tirando o América).**

**2) Francis ataca América com o joelho porque tenho um headcanon que ele é praticante ativo de Savate, ou boxe francês. Esse esporte, segundo minha pesquisa, usa muito as pernas e os joelhos. (momento cultura inútil)**

**3) Eu sou estudante de medicina. Então as partes em que Francis e Yao fazem a aqueles exames em Arthur é mais ou menos os procedimentos corretos ("mais ou menos" porque eu ainda sou primeiro ano, né). Francis faz o movimento com o dedo pra testar a velocidade de reação do Arthur (alterada com drogas lícitas e ilícitas). Depois tem Yao, que usa a lanterna pra testar a reação da pupila de Inglaterra (isso pode dar uma indicação de como está o sistema nervoso), olha as pálpebras pra ver se estão coradas (devem estar) e o interior da boca para checar a hidratação. Trust me I('ll be)'m a doctor xD ****O ideal seria se ele tivesse feito mais exames, mas em prol da fic (e da sua paciência) eu omiti um exame completo.**

**4) _Nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de connard d'enculé de ta mère..._- essa frase é assim estranha porque foi tirada do filme "Matrix Reload" (ou foi o Revolution? agora não lembro o.o) do personagem Meroveu (se não me engano) que usou pra mostrar como xingar em francês é interessante. Acho que ele não quis dar nenhum sentido a frase, por isso eu nem pus uma tradução. Entendam como quando alguém começa a falar um monte de palavões sem sentido porque bateu o dedinho na quina da mesa.**

**5) Arthur comenta que quando ele e Francis eram os poderosos (Época do Imperialismo) eles não foram tão ruins. DEIXA EU ESCLARECER: eles não foram tão ruins _PESSOALMENTE._ Como nação eles ainda foram uns nojinhos, explorando a África (e largando ela com mais problemas do que tinham antes) e Ásia. Eles não eram flores que se cheirasse. O que Arthur quis dizer é que ele, Arthur, nunca tentou estuprar ninguém, mas ele, Inglaterra, fez MUITAS coisas ruins. Entendem?**

**6) Gente, eu inventei a história da aranha australiana, ok? Não precisam ficar com medo de fazer intercâmbio na Austrália só por isso xD foi só uma invenção pelo bem da história e pra justificar porque eu escolhi Austrália como um dos agressores (lar dos animais peçonhentos mais estranhos do mundo).**

**7) "Não vem dar uma de Han Solo em mim!" Han Solo, pra quem não curte Star Wars, é o personagem de Harrison Ford. É que quando a Princesa Leia (par romântico de Han) se declara para ele dizendo "Eu te amo", ele sorri presunçoso e responde "Eu sei". Quer coisa mais frustrante e irritante do que isso? xD**

**Bom, eu acho que era isso que eu tinha para falar xD**

**Agradecimentos especiais as pessoas que ajudaram essa fic a acontecer:**

**Muito obrigado a minha nova editora especial de Hetalia, a Lari, que me aturou e betou a fic (riu das piadas e das não piadas e fez sonzinhos que me animaram com ela xD)**

**E obrigado a uma leitora que saiu mandando reviews pra todas as minhas FRUKs :D eu não entendi se você era "Oi" ou se era "Vanessa" o.o sorry, eu sou meio lerdinha. E só um pedido encarecido: se for postar qualquer nova review, PONHA UM MODO DE EU TE RESPONDER ÇÇ (vocês leitores parecem não ter a menor IDEIA de como é chato não conseguir responder uma review legal). Mas obrigado pelo incentivo, foi o que me fez criar vergonha na cara e voltar a escrever alguma coisa xD**

**E por último, obrigado a VOCÊ, leitor! \o/ por ter lido até o final com toda fé e paciência que a fic seria boa xD Se quiser comentar, perguntar, criticar ou elogiar qualquer coisa, use a caixa mágica de reviews :D ela está sempre aberta xD**

**Enfim, é isso xD**

_**Au revoir **_**e até a próxima o/**


End file.
